Energy
by SonicMX
Summary: Max, a young green fox, finds himself and his family imprisoned by a rogue part of G.U.N. while the world falls. And all just so they can have their powers harvested for the soldiers own personal use. Max... isnt too happy about that, setting off a chain of events that'll forever change him and the world.
1. Family

Using the mobile fanfiction to write my stories... I could easily return to fanfiction doing this.

A disclaimer. Forgive spelling and grammer errors and things that may seem rushed. This is my first try using mobile and ill try to get better as time goes on. I will also come back and fix errors once I have time on my laptop. Dont comment with complaints for spelling and grammer because trust me that will be fixed. I want critisicm and love for the story~ This is also not fully centered on Sonic, but an OC. It's tone is also much darker, so be prepared. There will be plenty of sonic characters, but the main focus will be on Max, whose point of view we will be following. This will be the last authors note hopefully.~

**_ooo_**

Hello?

Is anyone there?

Anyone?..

...

I can't see anything... But i can?

I can feel my surroundings. like it's apart of me.

It's so scary... this place feels so foreign now...

The last thing I remember is my home... going down in flames... and the soldiers and... and...

... I remember... i remember... the monsters... i know... i know and i need to warn you... all of you...

I'm probably talking to myself. But if anyone can hear... or will hear me... Please... listelisten... My name is...

**_ooo_**

I gently rubbed my eyes and walked outside, a small smile on my face.Yesterday had been one amazing storm. knocked out power all across town. Luckily all we have is the television inside that used it. The little fridge had a lot of ice inside so it kept our food cold. And on an even brighter note, there were hundreds of puddles in the alleyway, making the rocky looking walkway sparkle. I giggled and grabbed my puffy green tail, quickly hopping around and splashing about in the puddles.

It was pretty early here in the underbelly of Rout 99. while there were probably people already out and about high above us in the upper city areas, it was quiet and peaceful down here. in fact you could mistake this place for an old town in the country if it werent for the big towering buildings around us. I'll never really understand how people live so high up like they do. i never see anyone leave the bottom buildings anyway.

I smiled, splashing in all the water and soaking my blue little shoes, the thoughts of the buildings slowly leaving me. I couldnt really care that much. They keep the place down here safe for kids like me so they must be doing good up there too. I look down in the biggest puddle i splashed in, tilting my head. I could see myself in the water, like a mirror in the earth.

Big puffy ears with messy patches of fur on them, esoecially at the tips. Those were everyones favorites. I had big soft blue eyes too, which I heard was really really rare! My muzzle came out with a bunch of white fur, big and small tuffs all sticking out at the sides like a few other fox's would have. It went weird with my shamrock green fur though, but people say its fine. the only other notible thing was how big my tail was. I could hit so many people on accident just by turning. I basically had a big boy tail for my age. I smiled brightly and nuzzled my tail, feeling special out of the other kids.

"Hey Max!!" I heard a whisper from a small voice. I turned towards my home and saw a bright neon green hedgehog with a big red coat which was way to big for him to wear. i dont know why he always wears it but he wont tell me.

"Hi Daniel! Why are you up so early?" I asked, stepping out of the puddle and kicking water off of my shoes.

"Sonic and Tails are on TV remember!! They're talking about Project Energy!!" Daniel went on, causing my eyes to widen. I quickly run over to the door and peering it. Im pretty amazed to see every kid in the orphanage to be up and staring at the little TV high in the corner.

**_ooo_**

"_Project Energy will help every zone, city, and continent by providing mass generators that collects energy off of working mobiuns!_" Tails exclaimed, his tails swaying in excitement. Sonic stood next to him, rubbing his nose in disenterest, but I knew he was happy to be there. "_Since most mobiuns have special energies in them, we figured to harness the energy while they use it. For instance, Sonic's speed is a legendary power!_" Sonic smirked and grabbed a small canister from the table behind him. I then watched in amazement as he blasted off at high speeds, too fast for our TV to render. "_As Sonic runs around, his energy burns around him. Our generators purpose to collect the excess energy given off by the abilities use. This would also work brilliantly if a mobium had an electric energy to them._" Sonic quickly ran back on screen, holding a now glowing canister, briming full of energy. Tails took the canister and raised it high. "_With energy like this, we can save on power or even boost other things. This also means we can have a better defense around our devices as people like Eggman will be forced to find other power sources to bum off of us, like he has been doing._" Sonic chuckled, holding a power cable with a little Eggman logo on the tag, causing the audiance to laugh.

I so am amazed. Tails is so brilliant that i couldnt help but want to be like him. hes my idol! Always helping Sonic wreck robots and hacking things and just... So much wow! Daniel was more interested in action, as well and kept running around the orphanage like Sonic. I turned to see him doing just that, running around the dark wooded floor, zooming past our old toybox and our Nani Fey, in her rocking chair. She's an old old old cat with purple fur and white hair that was made into a bun. She was really stern and wrinkly and everything youd expect. She'd put a ruller to us when she saw fit but she cared for us! I just wish she could be awake for most of the trouble caused by us like Daniels doing, crashing into things and yelling out cheesy lines.

"Come on Daniel, if you keep running around so fast you'll trash the house!" I said in a fancy smart pose. I was right too. Our orphanage is a small building with only a bathroom and this room, which is a playroom kitchen bedroom hybrid thingy.

"You're too slowwww!" The hedgehog yelled, swinging his arms in the air.

"Well well well... If it isnt the Sonic and Tails wanna be duo." A voice said behind me. My ears twitched as my fur stood up. I huffed, gritting my teeth as i turned around. There werent many of us here. Me and Daniel, the first one here, then the other five... and right now the big bad one was talking to me. I turned around, grinning as i saw the red lemur, covered in a thick dark red sweater and his tail under his nose.

"Well well well... If it isnt Egglemur... What's your plan this time." I said, watching as Will the Lemur lifted up a tiny blue kitten, her bright ocean eyes staring down at me.

"Im gonna use this mecha baby... to destroy your generatorssss!!!" Will started stomping and carefully waving the baby, causing her to giggle. I smirked and lightly threw my tail tiwards his stomach. He made a weak grunt as he lowered the baby onto my tail, falling over.

"Defeated!!" A voice in the distance spoke. I smiled and held the baby close, seeing 'Winter' on her dress. I'm not good at knitting but I made it look really good.. in my opinion.

"That's a Fatality." A simil ar voice spoke out. I turned my attention to the corner, seeing the twin mice watching us. They were Jinx and Trixie, grey field mice with Jinx wearing a black vest and his black shirts and Trixie wearing her white skirt and t-shirt. Above them was a brown bat, standstanding on the cieling with a grin, using his wings to keep him up. That would be Arlo.

"And are you three his henchmen!?" I said with a stern voice, causing the mice to ahake their heads and arlo to point at the two mice and nod. They quickly too notice and grabbed his hands with their tails, tossing him at me. I yelped as he collided into me, causing Winter to go flying out my hands. She covered her face with her big ears, sailing through the air majestically. Everyones eyes widened as Daniel and Will jumped to catch her, only to fail. I watched in horror as she fell... right into Nani Fey's lap. Winter s. We all let out a collect sigh, then a bunch of little laughs. Yep...

This was my family.

**_ooo_**

It was late now. We caught Nani Fey up on Project Energy, later learning that G.U.N. would be finding Mobuins to test the generators out. I'd love to be one of the subjects and help, but I didnt exactly have a power.

"I bet Shadow is gonna help. With all that chaos energy, hed power up every single one of them in seconds." Will muttered, pulling out a sleeping pad and laying on it. It looked like two pillows stitches titched together, which is so funny to me. I sleot on my tail instead, it being much softer.

"I bet they'd put Sonic on a treadmill and have Knuckles lifting weights." Daniel remarked. We all chuckled, gaining a hush from Nani Fey. She was slowly rocking winter to sleep, which we were interupting. Everyone laid down as we seot for the night. Except for me and Daniel of course. Daniel scooted close to me, putting his hands behind his head as he laid back.

"Dude... Think we'll ever be like them?" Daniel asked, yawniyawning softly as he gently kicked his feet in the air. "Sonic and Tails?.."

"Well we got the species down." I joked, causing us both to snicker. "Were all like below eight years old... And We have no powers... I wonder how we'd be heroes..."

"Well... We kick booty" I rolled my eyes at Daniel's remark. He was a brawler. But i expected no less. We were best friends after all. We both joined the irohanage at the same time, we both broke into a robot factory, only to be saved by Omega himself. We even nearly had an airstrike come down on the orphanage due to a prank call! I took the blame for Daniel and he swore then and there wed be friends forever.

I suddenly felt something crawl on my tail. and i clance down. Winter laid there in her little pjs, snuggled up on my Tail. I'd giggle and pull her close to me, snuggling the baby.

"Softest tail, great for a baby bed." Daniel laughed, then yawned once more as he rolled away. "Alright... Imma sleep... Were gonna go to the bridge and try to car surf tomorrow." Daniel muttered, causing me to roll my eyes. I then sighed, closing my eyes.

"Night Winter.." I muttered, sighing quietly.

"N..ni.. Ma..." I heard. I open one eye, looking at her resting form. I smiled, wondering what her first true word will ever be.

**_ooo_**

Rough pounding at the door. Thats what i woke up too. All the kids were a jumpy and Nani Fey walked to the door, opening it up. I sat up, holding Winter close as i looked in awe. They looked like two human soldiers from G.U.N., but i didnt see the logo anywhere.

"Ma'am, were under the impression that this is an orphanage." One asked, the kids growing ever so curious. Are soldiers comming to adopt one of us?

"Yes... What would two gentlemen like?" Nani Fey asked, her voice calm and quiet.

"Under private orders..." One of the soldiers said, showing Nani Fey an odd paper. "We are required to have the kids escorted to a facility where they will be cared for and studied for for potential powers." I couldht believe it. They could figure out if we had powers or not!? I'd love to go! But... I didn't want to leave my family...

"Well sirs, the eldest child here is nine. They are way to young to be off gettijg tested for god knows what. Secondly, that seal Isnt any government I've ever seen." Nani Fey said sternly, laying down the law. The two soldiers began to grow uncomfortable as she spoke. "Unless you bring a presidental seal and contracts garenteeing saftey, I refuse to let you take these ki-"

It was so loud... It was so loud... Everyone went dead silent as a thud was heard. I stared in horror as Nani Fey laid on the floor, still as could be. Both soldiers stumbled backwards as a gruff looking man in an odd suit came in, holding a gun in his hand. He was covered in military armor, except for his eyes. His cold, dark eyes.

"I don't have time for this... Round up the brats." He said, kicking Nani Fey to the side. What followed next was screaming as the first soldier walked foreward, grabbing Will by the tail. He screamed and hollard, but was quickly smacked in the baxk of the head with the back of the soldiers pistol, knocking him out. I just sat there in shock, watching him carry will's unconcious body to what seemed like a van outside.

What was happening. I couldn't understand. I didn't want to understand. My heart was beating so fast i couldnt concentrate. i soon felt my tail tigged though, snapping me back into reality. Winter cried into my chest as i was sliding across the floor towards tge door. As i did, I passed Nani Fey, her lifeless eyes staring back at me.

... No.

I gripped Winter tightly to me with one hand, my body shaking hard.

No.

I felt something in me as i stood up, yanking my tail back. I turned, growling as i was at the door frame, looking at the soldier in the odd gear.

No!

This was my family. I don't care what they want. This was my family. They can't do this! THEY WONT!

"No!!!" I screamed, lunging foreward. I shoved my hand into his face, causing him to scream out in pain. I then jumped off and clawed and clawed and clawed and clawed and clawed and clawed...

**_ooo_**

The soldiers were dead... I don't know what happened. But i was immediately pulled out of it when the suited soldier punched me in the head. He gripped my head, his palm over my left eye as he gave me a big grin, weird holes and marks in his right eye.

"Fancy trick there, fox... You'll be very valuable.." I noticed a weird red glow coming from his hand. "But first.. You just took my eye... so lets even things out.

The next thing I know, my head was on fire. I screamed and kicked, holding the crying baby under my tail as i tried to protect her. i then thrown into the bavk of the van with everyone else. I trembled weakly as i openeopened my one good eye, seeing his blurry evil smile through his torn mask.

"Let's go home..." He chuckled. I didn't know what to do. Whatever i did, I failed. We were in the back of a van, ready to be forgotten to time. No one would remember a little orphanage like ours.

My gaze then slowly looked down at Winter, crying loudlh in my arms, then up to Daniel, staring at me with horror from behind the soldier.

Wait... What?

Daniel hasnt been caught yet? I nedd to think fast or hes in trouble. But I cant think with Winter crying so much. Theb it hit me. We live here. They dont. Daniel can run and escape easy with...

I set winter in my tail and with a good swing, launched her passed the soldier and into Daniels arms.

"Run!! Get out of here!!! Now!!!!" I screamed. The soldier raised his gun and fired, shooting past Daniels head. He yelped and ran down the rocky path and into an alley.

"I'll get help!! I promise!!" Daniel cried out. The soldier ran to the alley and raised his gun. I felt my stomach drop as he fired a few more shots. I didn't hear Winter or her cries anymore, nor Daniel. The soldier then stomped over and slamming his gun into the back of my head, knocking me out cold.


	2. A New Life

**"I wonder why Eggman is such a bad guy." I said, hugging my tail as I looked at the TV.**

**"Well..." Nani Fey said, her voice soft as she playfully patted the two huge bangs on my forehead. "There are just... bad people out there... They do anything they can for power... or control. Someone filled with so much hatred and desire.. It hurts to know so many people are like that." I couldn't help but frown at her words. I don't want this world to have that kind of hate.**

**"Is everyone who wants harm to happen like this?..." I asked, nuzzling into my tail.**

**"Well.. No... But that's a different thing altogether.. We'll discuss that another time."**

**"Okay..." I muttered, then sighed, trying to think of another question. "Hey Nani Fey?"**

**"Yes darling?.."**

**"... Where did I come from?"  
**

**_ooo_**

I groaned weakly, rubbing the back of my head as I slowly pushed myself up with my tail. I feel like I was hit by that truck Daniel tried to hijack. I looked around trying to get a good sense of where I am, only to see two white metal walls and two clear windows. Above me was a circular light and one in the corner with holes. Under those holes was a small box with a door. I'm guessing a bathroom like at a camp? In the middle of the room there was a cable, but really big. It was almost like it was a suit to be put on someone to charge them like a robot. That would be so cool.

I turned once more and was shocked to see another face behind the glass wall.

"I.. Will?" I asked, quickly jumping out my bed and knocking on the glass wall. The red lemur looked at me, his room near identical to mine. He looked at me with a scared expression, then turned his head. I followed his gaze, seeing everyone else from the orphanage in little boxes. This isn't funny! Where are we?! I growled loudly and turned my attention to the fourth wall, seeing that soldier from before. That feeling from before surged through me as I let out a loud scream. He took us! He killed Nani Fey! I jumped forward and slashed at the man, only for my black claws to hit the glass. Wait... Black claws?...

"Ha! Nice try kid. Nothing can break this glass." He said, tapping on the glass with his gun. I shuttered as my claws had vanished, leaving me more confused. I looked at him, beginning to panic. He was big and scary... He could actually hurt me. I had to muster my courage though. Why did he bring us here?

"Why... Why did you bring us here?.." I muttered, leaving him to raise his brow and smirk.

"We need our batteries for Project Energy." He said, leaving me shocked.

"But you stole us! Sonic and Tails wouldn't agree to that!"

"Yeah? Sure kid. We took you from an orphanage not even marked on the maps. Just like the others, no one will notice your gone.. Our teams have already changed the buildings and cleaned things up..."

"What?.. N..No! Why are you doing this?..." I asked, shaking at this point. I didn't want to believe this. Please. Let him change his mind.

"Why am I doing this?" He asked, grinning as he leaned in, giving me the dirtiest grin I've ever seen. "Like I said... We need batteries... And just because of you?" He said, pointing to the scar on his eye. "For shits and giggles. For fun. Because why. Not."

**_ooo_**

I looked in the mirror and tilted my head. My eye... well the fur around it was charred black. Like someone put tape diagonally on my left eye and ripped it off. I whimpered and looked down, confused. I had gotten accustomed to my new living quarters and met some of the other soldiers and scientists as well. Some were friendly and even directed me to the TV in the corner, cutting on cartoons for us. We then got cereal and we had a kinda okay morning in this prison. We were told during breakfast that the place were in is a generator room fitted with a lot of tools, test chambers, weapons, and everything else that'll keep us here and bring out our possible powers. I asked all of them if they would please let us go. They all refused...

Some seems upset about it though... Others grinned... It's nice to see that some of the people here are nice, despite the how they're keeping us here. We were told that after a while we'll be allowed to share cells with others. I think the twins are gonna go together and Will will go with me. Arlo will end up with one of the other kids in the holding cells around. That really upset me... I would look out into the white hall only to see more kids like us. There was around thirty of us possibly but it was hard to count every voice I could hear.

"Alright Max, time for your first test." A scientist said, walking around the corner and tapping on the glass. "Please place the battery pack on so that we may begin testing." Like I would follow that. This was one of the mean scientists too so I gave him a good view of my tongue. He sighed and pulled a remote out from his coat and clicked it. I fell to the floor, screaming in pain as my body was electrocuted. I cried and begged for him to stop, even forcing my body towards the straps on the wall to show I'd comply. He finally stopped it and I sobbed, slowly trying to stand up. I hated that so much... How did he manage to shock me like that anyway?

I had to comply fast though, so I slowly pressed my back to the wires and put the straps on, walking forward as a wire slid out, allowing me to walk around.

"Okay. Your dark energy. We know it exists so please use your power now." The scientist ordered. I crossed my arms, growling at him.

"I can't just make it happen on command, mister..." I stated. The scientist tilted his head, then brushed up on his glasses. That's something that sucked about these guys. White coats and glasses, all the same short smooth hair. Why do they all look the same? Even their hair colors were matching perfectly. He looks at me further and I huffed, The scientist nodded, grabbing his phone out of his pocket.

"Yes, I figured as much. That's why I prepared this." He said, walking over and pressing his phone to the glass. I gave him a curious look, then stepped forward to get a better look. It was playing an odd video, almost like someone had strapped a camera to their head. I squinted my eyes to get a better look, the scientist giving me a cold concentrated gaze. From here I could hear the gunshots from the phone... And Winter's cries

**_ooo_**

I laid in the corner, shaking slightly as I looked at the shredded back strap I had on, along with the glass walls and the claw marks all over it. I had a super power like I wanted... But it was scary. They showed me the video footage of the transformation. My fur became pitch black and my eyes were gone, replaced with only that odd liquid purple look. My claws had sharpened and I let out electrical sparks. Apparently I also charged all their generators at once, so they brought more just for me. I don't understand it to be honest... It's like the dark emotions in me take over and I grow into that toxic monster. It was odd though, because the burnt black scat that makes up most of the left eye glowed a bright white, which seemed almost welcoming.

I didn't want to think on it further. Luckily it was five a clock. A small hatch opened up near my room and I peered down in it. It looked like the school cafeteria that me and Daniel had raided once when we decided to learn about school. I carefully maneuvered myself down, thankful that there was a hanging ladder to use. Once I stepped foot on the ground, my attention swerved tp the fifty or so other mobiun kids that were held prisoner here. There was also a lack of doors. How would anyone come in to clean the place up?

It didn't take long before I saw the others and we all quickly ran over and hugged each other. Will was crying hard, the twins were together with their tails tightly coiled around each other, and Arlo simply melted into it, all the fear everyone had experienced melting away.

After the hug though... they all got up and backed away from me.

**_ooo_**

"So… you're like part demon?... We all saw it... Will got a front row seat." Jinx said, eating the mash potatoes that we had got from the scientist guy behind the protective glass at the far end of the wall. It was like the cafeteria, with tables everywhere and our ladders back to our rooms being at the other end of the room, our names edged next to the holes.

"C...Can we please not talk about it... Let's just... wherever we are we need to leave..." I muttered, pushing my large bangs over my face to mask how upset I was.

"Don't threat, partner." Trixie said in a weird country accent, nudging my arm. "That's what Jinx and I are currently planning. We just gotta spend a few days here and then bust out when we find the opening!~" I took her word for it, sighing as I finished my food, sipping on a milk carton.

"They don't do much... I've seen a few go to train and try to use a power, some just play with toys, and others even get games in their room. It's not that bad in here." Arlo said, tilting his head. "Though... Max and a few others seem special... they're gonna really go hard on you..." I sighed in defeat, feeling even worse at this point. Arlo took this as a sign to shut his trap, leaving us to quietly finish our meals. After a bit, Trixie grinned and spoke up.

"This is such a sad place... Not as sad as Eggman's loosing streak." She said, causing me to chuckle slightly.

"That was awful…" I said, smiling a little. "Not at awful as Will's history with breaking his toys." Will immediately tossed mashed potatoes at me and I blocked it with my hand. We all laughed a bit here and then we started trading jokes back and forth. I sighed softly, smiling at finally getting to feel some normalcy for once in this place.

We kept going at it until the clocks on the wall hit seven. We were told to return our trays and go to our rooms, much to our disappointment. Some even refused, wanting to stay longer. Unfortunately, they were immediately shocked hard, scaring them right up to their ladders, everyone else following suit. I sighed and walked behind everyone, looking at the back of Arlo's neck. I saw a weird white chip on it, confirming that we were stuck with a pseudo shock collar. I kept this in mind and climbed up my ladder, watching as the moment I entered, the hatch closed.

They must have fixed the straps while we were eating, because my room seemed nearly perfectly repaired. Beside my bed was a box of small figures too. I guess I earned a full box of toys for my 'contribution' to there project. I rolled my eyes, then climbed onto my bed, sitting down and looked into the other rooms, seeing everyone doing different things. The twins talking, Arlo flying around, and Will playing with a few toy cars. I decided to lay back in bed, looking at the cartoons on my little corner TV, wanting the day to be over.

**_ooo_**

After a few surveys and observations, it was nine and lights were getting turned off. Bed time, I guess. I slid into my blankets, snuggling in close to the pillow. The pillow was big and firm, the blanket surprisingly soft and thick too. I hate to admit it, but I could probably sleep peacefully. If it weren't for the location anyway.

So my days are gonna consist of random tests, eating, time to talk, and then free play. Some random events might come in too, like going to another room to test like Arlo said. I can manage that hopefully, at least until we escape.

But… How could we escape? The little area I get to see seems to be very closed off halls with turrets. We have the equivalent of a shock collar on too! And there weren't any doors in the cafeteria area either... I noticed as I looked around. Just that glass window where they can slide trays under. Then we got our little bathroom corner with a toilet on the wall and a little shower on the other side, both sturdy with no signs of being breakable. This is impossible. How are the twins going to think of anything?

I sighed as my thoughts were cut off. I shook my head, confused as I heard a newsman on the TV instead of the cartoon playing.

_"Eggman has reportedly wreaked havoc on multiple cities and hordes of robots are invading everyone. He's done some insane things before but this is by far the most bold." _The TV man spoke. I tilted my head curiously, more confused at what was happening. Sonic can stop him easily, so why is this in the news. My question was answered as a chill ran up my spine from his next words.

_"With this amount of devastation and Sonic currently said to be beaten and in medical care, we can say for certain that war is upon us." _As he said that, the TV shut off for the night, dooming me too my thoughts on what's happening for the rest of the night.


	3. Electric Dilemma

**I looked up at the dark green mobian and did a big smile. She seemed upset, so I hope it helped. She shook her head the moment she saw and uttered a few sobs, making me frown as well. What was wrong with her?**

**She stepped away as a few people in weird black and white robes circled around me and put down little medals. I tried to grab one but they swatted my hand away hard, making my hand sting. I sat there, holding my hand and crying as they started to do some kind of weird movement with their hands, making lights around me. It's making it so hard to see... So hard to see... and think...**

**_ooo_**

I woke up in a cold sweat, shaking violently as I tried to find my way through the dark. I managed to get the door to the bathroom, opening it and sliding inside, a little light coming on upon my entrance. I sat on the floor, finally being able to see and relax in the comfort of light. I looked down at my hands and then to the wall, sighing weakly. It was that same dream about those mobians… and that weird symbol. I can't remember much beyond that... Nani Fey said it was possibly a piece of my past that I had managed to cling onto before ending up in the orphanage, but I... I don't know.

I sighed and stood up, going to the sink and getting some cold water in my hands, splashing my face. That dream has never upset me as much as it did tonight, and it might be because of this place. It's been a week in this dumb place, doing the same things and seeing the same white walls. I played with all the toys and the cartoons are getting old. I need a day outside to really loosen up. I can only hope the twins find a way out...

We talk about it everyday during lunch and supper, where we all get to be together and eat. They've manage to get good peeks at what's in the halls and some of the rooms, but none show a significant way out. Just a laundry room and a room they said supplies the whole place with cool air, like a giant air conditioner. The other rooms they tried to look in though caused their little metal devices to shock them hard. Maybe those places are the ones that aren't secured. Just thinking about it excites me. These dumb science guys and keep Nani Fey's kids down!

**_ooo_**

I woke up yet again, this time to the normal ringing that everyone gets up too. I slide out of bed, quickly making it, then goes to get a shower. I wonder how they get so much supplies to this place without it being suspicious. In fact, if a war is going on above us, wouldn't most recourses need to be going to soldiers and other war people? Ugh, I hate thinking about it because I know no one here is going to give me the answers I want.

"Hey Max!" I heard Will's voice from behind his glass wall. I turned curiously, only to groan as I saw him throwing different toys at each other with his tail. Most were set up at the other end of the room, like a bowling alley, and he thought it was hilarious each time he did it. The final toy he threw collided with the 'pins' and they all exploded across the floor, causing him to laugh.

"I thought you only had two chances in bowling." I teased, making him stick his tongue out.

"Party pooper. Lighten up a little! C'mon, tell me that wasn't cool." He said, jumping up and down.

"Maybe... Not as cool as me, but it's passable." I smirked, causing a few toys to get thrown at the wall in my direction. I rolled my eyes and went over to my toy box, pulling out a few figures and toy cars. I smirk and I toss them into the air, using my tail to bat them at the wall. Will stuck his tongue out again, watching each toy bump into the wall. I was pretty fed up now, not liking being able to tackle and teach this fool not to toss toys at me! I grabbed the final toy, a little metal car, and threw it up, slamming my tail into it and sending it at him hard. The car hit the lower part of the wall, bouncing off and leaving a small scratch. We both looked at each other curiously, then Will sighed.

"These weird see-through wall glass things are so cheap. They think we're so weak that we can't even bust through a wall I bet every other super mobian can." Will muttered, walking over and cleaning up his toys. "I guess they're right... We're just kids... not even your crazy demon power can break through! You only left a few scratches and they fixed that in a day.." I hated to admit it, but he's right. These walls are so easily scratched up but even when we're trying to escape, they stand strong. They force me to use that scary power daily and I wreck the wall but it never falls.

"Guys, Stop being so mopeyyyy." Trixie said from the other side of Will's room, the grey mouse, using her tail as a one hand juggling act, tossing and catching toy's with it. "You gotta be positive at times like this and believe in our goal of escape! Just like our goal before was to be adopted!" She said, picking up a toy and adding it to her juggling, making it four toys being tossed around.

"Easy for you to say, circus girl. But we don't exactly have that many options." Will muttered, making me kick the glass to quiet him.

"Maybe we have more than you think! Me and my brother have been everywhere possible in this place and with the week we've been here, we've found plenty of possibilities!" She said, her voice now a bit quieter. My attention turned to the camera's in the white halls, knowing they could hear us if we were too loud. "Listen we'll talk about it during lunch. The other kids are so loud during it they'll drown us out."

**_ooo_**

We made a few friends during the week while we were in this place. The most notable is a white monkey named Caroline and a brown dog named Chris. Jinx introduced me when lunch started, saying they'll help out to if they have a chance out too. I don't know much else about them other than Chris being powerless and Carolina having the ability to control lightning. She said she learned it on the fourth day of being here and her training has lessened since she got it. I guess they really are working to bring out an ability in everyone.

After the introducing, the others an I went to our usual table, sitting down. We weren't really hungry for the food, but we sure were hungry for the info Jinx and Trixie scooped up. Jinx came over with a plate of food, looking like chicken nuggets and mashed potatoes, and sat down. We waited a few good minutes until the area was loud, then Jinx smiled, nibbling a nugget.

"So... Me and my sister found three ways we can escape." He said, smiling. "And you won't believe how cliché they are." I rolled my eyes, looking at him. He got the message and tried to drop the playful act. "Okay... The air conditioning room is a good bet, since it's got to be pulling air somewhere from outside... Another choice is a mad dash to the exit which could be anywhere... That's a lot of dodging turret fire and people trying to stop us..." I shuddered at the thought of having to hear gunshots again. For the past week they sat me down and forced me to watch that video over and over. Daniel and Winter escaping the gunfire, the crying I had to listen to, and the inevitable silence after. Anger was the most common trigger for my power and they were milking it hard.

Obviously my thoughts made me uneasy and they took notice, Will giving me small pats on the back to relax me. After I had calmed down, Trixie finished off what Jinx was saying.

"Were thinking, me amigo, that the last way to escape may be through that lunch room window, seeing as that's where they been stocking there foody foods." She said with a goofy grin. "We just need a way to raise that window. We noticed the robot parts on the edges to lift it so that could be a good choice." I had to admit, she was right. The vents would be loud, dark, and winding, but it was also a good idea as long as we knew where to go. A full frontal assault would also be good, but I'm the only one with a power between us and besides the few we knew, I doubt we'd have enough of us join in to do it. Plus some of us might not make it. The thought alone made my stomach churn. A kid shouldn't have to deal with this.

I sighed as my mind trailed to the third option. I've looked inside the window where we get our food. There were a few doors and what almost looked like doors used for a warehouse so big trucks can come in, but I've never seen it open before. It's still better than nothing. That leaves only one more problem to deal with before any plan can be executed.

"So... What do we do about the shock buttons in the back of our necks?..." I asked, looking at all of them, hoping for an answer. That's when Arlo decided to speak up.

**_ooo_**

I climbed back into my room, the hatch closing behind me the moment I'm completely in. I sighed and flopped onto my rear, thinking back to what the plan was. Arlo told us that these things are like a battery that gets charged every time we put those straps on. Even if we don't use a power, they get charged. They had to be drained of power or removed before we could go outside the boundaries of this place. When we questioned him, he said he had been shocked a good long while a few days ago after he constantly refused to do what they wanted during his training. He said it took about five minutes before it stopped working. The moment the shock button stopped, he had been a weak mess but still able to move. Their faces went pale when they saw they couldn't shock him anymore and immediately brought him back to his cell and strapped him in.

I felt awful knowing they had hurt him so much but that was a huge discovery. I'm so surprised he took it like a grown mobian would. Big respects to pay when we escape, that much is sure. Now we just need to figure out how to drain the battery on these things without any terrible damage. We cant pull it out without it shocking us so that would have to be after. With this knowledge in mine, I was ready.

I sighed, waiting until nightfall before I walked to the bathroom, closing myself in. I nervously moved my hand to the back of my neck, feeling around until I touched the metal button. I whimpered as I got a good grasp of it with my fingers and I tried to relax. The first time I got shocked, it was the most painful experience I've ever had to deal with. I had to be strong for this though and see how much abuse I could take before the battery was drained. I grit my teeth with this in mind... and pulled.

**_ooo_**

I laid on the floor tears running down my eyes. Every single yank I gave it was five seconds of violent shocking. I kept losing my grip after that and ended up having to wait. It was so awful! I don't know how Arlo managed to drain this thing but he must have suffered for so long. I struggled to get back up, calling it quits after the fourth pull. I counted it as twenty seconds and sighed, slowly moving out the bathroom and collapsing on my rear trying to relax. I looked around the dark room, the little stall light all that I had to see my surroundings. Not that it mattered, nothing ever changes. I growled in irritation and looked up to the TV. It was like a TV you can find in hospitals with the weird buttons on the sides.

You know what? Maybe I want to watch TV. It's been nothing but the same thing for a week. Wake up, eat, charge generators, toys, TV, eat, shower, sleep, repeat. The toys are getting old but if I can mess with the TV, I bet I can find a cool movie instead of the same cartoon channel. I started stacking things and carefully climbing up, the past week flashing by as I climbed. The same routine in this place that's my life, the same tests and sights, the same everything. Seeing my friends only one or two hours a day, and then the war outside between everyone and Eggman. The fact G.U.N., a group I thought was protecting everyone was now hurting us. Daniel and Winter, possibly dead or lost or in a place like this. The thoughts make me so...

I blinked as dark energy surged through me, the button on my neck spazzing electricity as it tried to stop me from using my power. I didn't feel it though, so I stood their in disbelief as the dark energy and electricity surged into the TV, my hand in the side of the TV as though I had punched through it. Before I could react, sparks began to fly and then I was blown back by the energy, landing on my bed.

_**ooo**_

_"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" _The TV sputtered as I laid there. My body ached so badly, the feeling of the explosion having yet to leave. Ugh, that was so stupid. They're going to be mad at me and punish me and now I don't even have a TV to watch now. This is so awful.

_"zzzzzzz… Hello? Is anyone there?"_ The TV muttered. Did it still work? It sounded weird. What channel did it end up on?

_"Anyone?... I can't see anything... But I can? I can feel my surroundings. Like its apart of me."_ The TV continued. I sat up and looked at the broken TV, my body relaxing a bit after that stunt I pulled. It was so weird. That voice sounds so familiar. _"It's so scary... This place feels so foreign now..."_

_"The last thing I remember is my home... going down in flames... and the soldiers and... and... I remember... I remember... the monsters... I know... I know and I need to warn you... All of you... I'm probably talking to myself. But if anyone can hear. Or will hear... Please... Listen... My name is..."_

Before I could listen to more, the glass wall separating me from the hall slid open and I was grabbed by the arm. I yelped in surprise, struggling to get away from whoever had grabbed me. I struggled violently against them until I was lifted up and turned around, bringing me face to face with him. The man who brought us here. And he did not look happy.


	4. Will

**"You're so full of it, Max" Will said, using his tail to swing from rail to rail. I know the park made a loft of cool archways, but I don't think they needed to be used for this.**

**"It's true!" I said, huffing angrily. "I saw Sonic and Tails blasting through the upper highways of our town! After that earthquake, Route 99 has been a prime area of robots and everything! Me and Daniel saw it when we-" I quickly went quiet, the fur on my body frizzing as I remembered the little joyride me and Daniel had with a bike we found, making it to the upper highway a few days ago.**

**"Oh, another adventure, eh? Should I tell Nani Fey." Will teased, sticking his tongue out. I responded with a jab to his shoulder the moment he swung down, surprising him and causing him to fall to the ground. He got up with a rather irritated look, leaping at me and smacking me across the head with his tail. I hated when he did that because the bottom of his tail was spikey and it felt like a rock when it made contact. I growled as I stumbled forward, ready to give chase. I ran after him as fast as my little green legs could carry me, trying my best to get to him without ruining anything in the park. Instead, we both collapsed in exhaustion in the middle of the park.**

**"O-Okay... Truce..." Will muttered, slowly trying to sit up. He then used his tail to help sit me up. "You can't catch me... And I can't outrun you..." He sighed, looking up. For a moment, I was confused. Then he asked me a really odd question.**

**"Think... We'll ever grow up well and give back all Nani Fey has done for us?" I gave him an odd look, then smiled.**

**"Hey! We're all special! So I think the moment we can, we're gonna give her a mansion! Instead of that old wooden orphanage hehe!~" I smiled at my answer, only for him to look at me and snicker.**

**"You're such a kid." He'd mutter.**

**"Hey! So are you!"**

**"Pff. I must be the worlds most fanciest kid then! My parent's must have been millionaires."**

**"Hah... More like actors..."**

**_ooo_**

"You broke your TV, shorted out your behavior chip, and manage to cause a power outage for about half a minute..." The soldier man muttered, looking dead at me. He had me tied to a chair for obvious reasons and I smiled at the fact. He's scared of me and that made me happy.

"Apparently I'm very talented." I said, my tail wagging a bit. He growled and slammed his fist into the table before me, causing a hole to go through it. I immediately shut up, sweat running down my forehead. I decided to get my bearings as he had his little fit. My first look was the desk before me within this white room. It looked messy, covered in odd papers and pencils. It was odd though, because non of it looked like files, but letters to people. What I noticed next was the name tag sitting on the desk. His name was... Lt. Carson.. Didn't really fit his look. He had really short grey hair and a claw mark scar on his right eye, along with his eye looking foggy.

"You know that scar is umn… C-cool even if it's overused." I commented, leaving him to chuckle.

"Yeah and yours looks like someone put tape on your eye, ripped it off, then dyed the ripped fur black." He grumbled, moving from cabinet to cabinet. He started pulling out weird gloves from them and small dark orbs. He placed them in the gloves and then put the gloves on himself. "You know... If it wasn't for your power, you'd be dead... Make another ruckus like you did early and you'll pay for everything at once." He said, sitting in his chair. "We're initiating the room share operation now due to you and a few others damaging our shit. So be real careful cause if you break anymore in your shared rooms, you ain't getting it back for a long while. Especially you..." He brought his gloved hand close to my neck, a dark energy emitting from it, claws suddenly growing from the tips. Just like...

"Th...that's my power..." I muttered, my eyes widening as a weird feeling coursed through me. "Batteries... But... You're using my power..." I uttered. It was my power. I thought it was supposed to be a battery. Not a weapon. He's making weapons out of us. But why? Was that fire he used on me someone's power too? I don't understand and I hate it. I want him to stop. That power is MINE. He grinned running a claw on my chin in a demeaning way.

"Oh yes... Yeah your powers are really nice as batteries... But to use them is a whole different story that I can't wait for you to witness..." He snickered, charging his other hand with my dark energy. "In fact, I hope every one of you dirty mobiuns see how bad your powers are... How bad all of you are..." He said before slamming his palm into my chest, ripping the ropes off me and wrecking the chair as I went flying down the hall, my head colliding with the wall on the other end. I laid there, dazed and I heard his footsteps, my heart beginning to race with utter panic as he stepped closer. I slowly looked up at him, trying to push myself away. He ended up grabbing me by the neck, walking me to my cell.

"A war has been started. So all of your powers will be used quite nicely for the right side of things…" He said, continuing to talk. I couldn't understand at this point, my sight slowly blacking out as I passed out in his grip.

**_ooo_**

I woke up in my bed, the glass wall usually on the side of it now gone, Will staring intently at me. My ears folded back and I'd give him an awkward smile.

"Ya know, staring at people while they sleep is an incredibly creepy thing to do…" I muttered, causing will to shrug and slowly come over, offering me a hand up. I take it, sliding out of bed, only to get a sharp pain through my head. I let out a cry as I rub my head.

"That's for smashing your tv and getting yourself in trouble! I'm surprised your head wasn't cracked when it hit the wall or when he threw you into your room!" Will yelled, his tail moving back to him. I groaned as I looked up at him, gritting my teeth.

"Your tail probably just did the most damage with how hard you hit me!" I shot back, sitting down on my bed as I wait for the pain to subside. I continued my rubbing, noting the feeling of bandage wraps moving with my rubs, sighing weakly. "I'm sorry… I don't know what happened last night… Those… mean nasty guys and all the rules… I just wanted to feel like I had freedom like I did before… I didn't think my power would act up and.. Even the TV started acting weird after I shocked it…" Will would sigh, then walked over and pulled a box of toys over to us.

"Since everyone has a shared room now, I took the liberty of putting all the toys in one box… We all had different stuff so that's cool!" He said with a cheerful smile. "Dude you have some seriously nice ones. We could do so much with them." I'd look at him curiously and I smiled. It would be nice to actually have someone to play with now, even if it is just one person. And it was Will, someone I knew! I would nod, sliding down to the box to look at the mix of toys. The new ones I could see were spinners and little balls that turned into monsters. I think it was a game that we didn't really have all the pieces too. He had those huge kinds of Legos, too, and a lot of them, the lucky lemur! I smiled as I got an idea on what to do.

**_ooo_**

Toys were flung at high velocity as we kept our block walls up, each toy colliding with the rainbow-colored structures. It was a simple game, really. We use the other toys has ammo and we try to knock the others wall down. His looked like a castle and I couldn't help but struggle to knock any blocks down on his side. He'd toss several more toys at my wall and causing it to shake. I held onto it to keep it up, growling as I use my tail to throw my toys. He did the same but they were hitting so hard while mine bounced off his, only taking out a block or two.

"Ugh how are you standing! What are your toys made of!" I whine, looking at his wall. He'd laugh from behind his wall and he'd jump up, balancing himself atop his mighty tower, toys in his tail. My eyes would widen as I duck down, holding my wall as he spun his tail around, shooting toys at my wall like it was a machine gun. How the heck is he even standing on his wall like that?! Blocks would go flying as my wall crumbled to basically a column, nearing its last leg. I panic as I look around for some way to fight back, only to notice it behind his wall.

A strange row of stair like blocks were on the side of his wall, making me irritated in realization. He built supports to keep his wall supported, while I just basically made a giant domino. I growled and squeezed the action figure in my tail, wishing I had thought ahead before starting this fight. I sighed then focused on the leg, swinging my tail around before firing the toy at the support. It rammed into the side just hard enough for the support to collapse and his wall to move into the other support. He yelped as he struggled to keep balance, falling off his wall, landing on his back behind it.

"Ow…" Will muttered. I figured he'd try to get up so I quickly slide to the other side and slung a hard ball at the other support. It exploded upon contact, scattering the blocks all around him. Will gasped out as his wall started to lean over him, collapsing right on top of him.

"Ha!" I cheered, my little skinny wall still standing. "I'm the winner!" I cheered, wiggling in glee. Suddenly, my wall made a 'clack' kind of sound and, before I could react, my wall collapsed down on me, my tail shooting over my head to shield me from the blocks. After the fall of our two blocking kingdoms, we both slowly rose from the piles we were buried under and looked at each other. Then we both started to laugh, rather happy with the outcome.

"Next time, I'm gonna put walls up to shield my support." Will said, crawling out of the pile and walking over, helping me out of mine.

"Next time, I'll HAVE supports." I snickered, brushing myself off. Before we could try to set up again, the glass wall that covered the space between us and the hall slowly slid up and a few of those lab guys walked over, beckoning us to go with them.

"Guess it's time to train…" Will said, sighing. "I think you'll get to go with me. Have you been to the training yard?" He asked me, to which I could only shrug.

**_ooo_**

I learned a bit as we traveled down the halls, passing a few other mobiuns and such. My shock chip thingy on the back of my neck was much bigger than before, for one. I guess they gave me a stronger one since I easily broke the other. The other thing I learned is there's a giant yard with a bunch of sand bags and weird hills surrounded by glass walls. The yard was sandy, save for the grass on the awkward hills. It almost looks like a video game test map you see if you hack some of the games.

The last thing I learned was that they were going to make us fight.

We tried to rebel against the idea but we were met with some pretty harsh shocks. After recovering, we nervously took steps to opposite ends of the small arena. This isn't funny. What fight are we even doing? That question was quickly answered.

"This will be a death match styled fight. The idea is to force out Max's ability or see if Will has an ability too force out." A voice said through the speakers in the corners. I groaned as I heard an alarm, four turrets popping out in the corners. They seem serious, but they wouldn't really kill what they need to power those weird suits, do they?

A warning shot hit the ground next to my foot, frightening me badly. I started to run forward, really not wanting to be shot at this point. As I make it up the hill in front of me, I could hear Will screaming. I jumped up the hill, looked for him to see if he was alright, only to be hit face first with one of the sandbags. I stumbled down the hill, shaking as my head was ringing. I haven't recovered from that collision from the wall. I need to be careful when Will attacks me, which is something I didn't think would ever be this serious.

I looked up as will hopped off the hill, falling towards me. I yelped as I roll out the way, watching the red lemur hit the ground, then slowly look up at me.

"I'm sorry…" Will would mutter before dashing at me and swinging his tail with full force. My eyes widen as I jump to the right, only for him to swing it my way once more. I duck down quickly, then rolled the other way as he brought his tail down. I watch his tail hit the ground, leaving cracks in the ground. What was that power? We're both kids, we can't wreck things like that. Then again, I have this dark energy, so maybe he does have powers.

My purple eyes narrowed as I had gotten used to how his tail moved, jumping over his latest swing and doing a front flip, my tail spinning with me and colliding with the top of his head. He grunted and stumbled back as he rubbed his head.

"D-drat Max! Don't crack my head too! I'm not as hard headed as you." Will would tease, causing me to stamp my feet.

"At least I have some smarts worth protecting." I shot back, causing him to swat me with his tail in a more playful manner. We'd both giggle, only to soon received hard shocks in the back of our necks. We both cried in pain as it slowly subsided. We both looked out at the glass walls, seeing all the lab coat freaks watching us, unhappy with the friendly banter. We started again, trading back swings from our fists and tails. I didn't like this at all, having to fight a close friend. All they cared about was watching two children fight to get what they want. That's a good sign that they're the monsters here.

Me and Will were obviously not taking this seriously anymore, our eyes locked at most of our attacks weren't hard or coordinated. We were just giving them the fight they want, right? Apparently not, because we were shocked again… and again… and again…

"D..Don't show them what they want…" Will ordered as I collapsed in pain in the middle of the room while Will clung to one of the sand bags trying to desperately trying to handle the shocks. Suddenly, the shocks slowly stopped as we collapsed where we were.

"Subjects refuse to comply and ignores the shocks. One does not even have powers. Proceed to terminate, level one." The speaker called out. I would look up weakly, seeing all four turrets at me, revving up. I'd smile and lay down, shaking as I sighed. They wouldn't kill us. Especially not me, considering my powers apparent important. I doubt they'd kill anyone. As I said that, my nose would twitch. I slowly opening my eyes, wondering what the odd smell I had put my nose in.

It was blood. I don't know how old. But it was blood. A lot of it. Buried in the sand like someone just dumped sand over it to hide it. They WERE going to shoot. They WERE ready to kill. I was about too…

I sit up quickly, eyes wide as all four turrets flashed, ready to fire. All I could do was slowly look too Will, his eyes as wide as mine. I give him a smile, tears forming in my eyes as everything in me shut down. I didn't want him to see me scared or upset. But then he ran at me.

**_ooo_**

**I shook as I held my leg, the pain so immense. I didn't mean to break the counter, but I was craving the cookies. I whimpered as I tried to move my leg, only for more sharp pains shot through me. I cried keeping my leg still. Looks like I'm stuck here for a while. As sat there, trying to relax, I heard wood snap. My gaze slowly rose to the cans on the shelf slowly sliding down to him, the wood unable to hold them. They were going to fall on top of me and all I could to was cover my head and scream.**

**"Agh! Next time don't do things alone!" I heard Will yell. I opened my eyes to see Will over me, letting the cans hit his back, protecting me from all of them. After the last can falls, Will collapses next to me, groaning.**

**"W…why… Did you…" I muttered, only to be stopped by him.**

**"Oh shut up… I'm the oldest here…" Will said, trying to sit up as he gave me a big smile. "Gotta protect my little brother and all that, ya know… Were all family… So…." He moved his hand in a circle, laughing a bit. All I could do was stare at him, blushing.**

**"H…heh… Alright bro.. Thank you… Though I still need ice for my leg…"**

**_ooo_**

My eyes open up as I looked up, Will over me with tears in his eyes, gunfire ringing all around us. He was taking every shot and each tang of metal I heard was a break in my heart. But… Metal?

The gunfire stopped as everything went quiet, Will slowly falling to his side, the light illuminating Will's body. His metal, shiny body. Will would look at me, his eyes wide as the metal texture on him slowly faded, his red fur returning.

"W….Will… Your body…. You were metal!" I said, utterly shocked. "You can make your body metal!"


End file.
